Guy
Guy is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken. He is a confused swordsman from Sacae's Kutolah tribe who wishes only to be the greatest sword wielder in the world. History While living at in the village of his tribe, Guy had heard stories of the village leader's son, Rath, but he had left the village sometime before. Three years prior to Eliwood's journey, Guy left Sacae on a journey to become the greatest sword wielder. Two years later, Guy had found himself without money and had not eaten in days. He collapsed, but was saved by a thief named Matthew, who fed him four pieces of meat. Guy thanked him and promised he would repay him. Matthew never forgot his promise. One year later, Guy found himself penniless again, but joined a group of mercenaries so he wouldn't go hungry again. He starts as an enemy against the player in Chapter 13, the player can recruit him by talking to him with Matthew. In his ending, it is said that by perfecting his form he gained the title of "Saint of Swords", which, presumably by coincidence, would also be the new title of his potienial teacher, Karel. Guy is not seen by his teacher's side during the War on Bern, though it's possible he died fighting for Sacae. If Guy gets an A support with Karel, it is to be noted they agreed to fight one year later. Since Karel can be recruited in FE6 (being a chronological sequel to FE7), it is very possible Guy may have died in that fight. Stats Initial Stats *Lvl 3 *HP 21 *Str 6 *Skill 11 *SPD 11 *Luck 5 *Def 5 *Res 0 Promotion Gain *HP + 5 *Str + 2 *Def + 2 *Res + 1 Growth Rates *HP 75% *Str 30% *Ski 50% *Spd 70% *Luk 45% *Def 15% *Res 25% Overall Guy proves to be a very fast and accurate unit, provided he is properly levelled-up. Unfortunately, other than his Speed and Skill being top-notched, his other stats are just above-average. Despite that, Guy is not a total loss. He can be a reliable fighter once he is promoted, and even if his Defenses can remain horribly low, he can dodge well. His HP can get pretty high too, surprising for a Myrmidon. Guy's criticals are what make him notable, so trust him to pull lots of those flashy slice-dicing actions on your foes by giving him his trade mark Killing Edge. Initial Equipment *Sword Killing Edge *Vulnerary *Weapon Level = C Quotes Death quote:I will be.. the best... swordsman in all of Sacae Final battle quote:Let me show you how much my blade has matured! Against Uhai: Uhai:Oh... so you are from Sacae Guy:I am Guy of the Kutolah! Uhai:Kutolah... the Ash Wolf, Dayan's tribe! They're said to be the strongest on the plains. But you're still a child. Do you fight like one? Guy:No! Uhai:Then show me. Come! Possible Endings Default Guy- Mounted Swordsman Guy continued in his quest to be the finest swordsman in all of Sacae. His form was so perfected that all called him the Saint of Swords. Guy and Priscilla They fell in love amidst conflict, but Priscilla was a noble and Guy was but a mercenary nomad. Guy rode way before her tears could stain the earth, but Priscilla's bright smile remained in Guy's memory forever. Other Supports *Karel *Louise *Matthew *Rath Gallery File:Guyp.gif Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken characters